The subject matter of this invention is related generally to means for locking a cover to a container and it relates more specifically to hardened epoxy keys for maintaining a cover-terminal in place in a gas pressurized circuit breaker vessel.
It is known in the prior art to provide seals and locking means for the covers of vessels. Generally the locking means takes the form of a snap ring and the seal takes the form of an annular ring, "O" ring or washer. Examples of the following are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,020,480, patented Mar. 19, 1912 by P. E. G. Cumberland; 2,390,445, patented Dec. 4, 1945 by J. Mercier; and 3,660,593, patented May 12, 1972 by A. G. Bowles. It is also known to utilize fluid material such as asphalt or epoxy to contribute to the sealing or locking function. Such examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,964, issued July 11, 1939 to R. H. Earle et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,552, issued Nov. 5, 1963 to K. Miller; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,148, issued July 23, 1974 to R. F. Hunter et al. None of the above arrangements show the utilization of a hardened epoxy key for holding or keying the cover in place on the vessel. None of the above arrangements show the utilization of an annular seal and a tapered cover. It would be advantageous to have epoxy keying material and a tapered leader for utilization with a neoprene seal or the like.